<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mikey Draws a Memoir by GlazedBasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759428">Mikey Draws a Memoir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlazedBasa/pseuds/GlazedBasa'>GlazedBasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlazedBasa/pseuds/GlazedBasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mikey stares at the items laid in front of him with curiosity. He could draw many things, he can draw a rain scene or a heroic pose with his brothers...or the Shredder. Mikey frowns when his mind goes for that...creature.<br/>Mikey’s eyes then look at a drawing taped on the wall...it's the drawing he drew for his ‘Gram Gram’."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mikey Draws a Memoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey takes a deep breath, it's been a long day. It was supposed to be a day of fun and family bonding but then <em> that </em>happened. </p>
<p>Big Mama’s Battle Nexus, Shredder being freed...Gram Gram’s passing. The destruction of the Liar. All those dangerous events… </p>
<p>Mikey rises from his hammock and looks around his room at his various art supplies inside of some labeled boxes. Art has always been a reliever for Mikey, he can just draw out his feelings on paper or when he was younger the Walls would be his canvas. Mikey opens the box labeled ‘Colored Pencils” with a smiley face sticker on it and grabs a few of the items and places them on the floor. He then grabs a piece of paper from another box labeled “Paper”. </p>
<p>Mikey stares at the items laid in front of him with curiosity. He could draw many things, he can draw a rain scene or a heroic pose with his brothers...or the Shredder. Mikey frowns when his mind goes for that...creature. </p>
<p>Mikey’s eyes then look at a drawing taped on the wall...it's the drawing he drew for his ‘Gram Gram’. April had given it to him when the Lair had been fixed <em> it was a hard and long amount of fixing </em>. </p>
<p>Mikey then starts to plan out his next drawing, making sure the colored pencils could accomplish his goal. He draws four green circles onto the page, three for his brothers and one for himself. </p>
<p>He then starts to use one of the medium colored reds for his older brother Raphael’s face mask. Raphael was the caring leader of the Mad Dogz, he is like a teddy bear..but without the fur and the stuffing...and a lack of a robotic voice when someone touches his palm. Mikey finishes him first with a smile.</p>
<p>The next two circles were for his twin brothers Leonardo and Donatello. Leonardo is the new leader of the Mad Dogz...kind of? His father had said it out of nowhere but to Mikey that didn't matter, both of his ‘leaders’ were important to him. Mikey picks the correct hue of blue and starts to fill in Leonardo’s face. The next circle was carefully filled with a nice shade of violet for the other twin brother Donnatello. Donnie was the brains of the group and also a bit sassy but he cares for his brothers a lot even if he shows it in different ways. Donnie helps Mikey with his art sometimes and gives him references from older artists...and even helps Mikey with puzzles! </p>
<p>Mikey then finally goes to his circle and colors it in with a bright Orange. Mikey always liked bright neon colors, his family sometimes refer to him as a ‘ray of sunshine’. He just likes being nice...sometimes too nice. </p>
<p>Mikey then draws two more off shaped circles for his Dads, One more rounded one for the dad that raised him and another more pointed one for the father who made him. Mikey begins to color both circles with dull reds and a pencil lead-colored gray. Mikey loves both of his parents, even if one of them doesn’t express it well. His rodent dad, Splinter..or is it Lou, maybe Yoshi? No matter what his dad calls himself, he had raised him when he was just a baby to what he is now...then Draxum was the reason why he was even made in the first place. Both of his ‘fathers’ mean a lot to him. </p>
<p>Mikey then draws another circle for April. April is a great friend, he and his brothers have known her for a long time. She was their first friend. She is like their ‘sister’, they can talk to her about anything and she’d listen. Mikey makes sure he chooses the right shade of brown for here skin and black for her hair. </p>
<p>Mikey takes a sharp breath when he makes the next circle...it's for Gram Gram. He feels a sense of sadness, they only had her for a few moments but she seems to have enjoyed seeing them! He had drawn the original drawing to make her feel welcome. Mikey has a moment of silence before coloring her circle in half of it looking alive and well and the other half her spirit form with a determined smile on her face. </p>
<p>Mikey stretches his hands before looking at the drawing. He swears it feels like he’s forgetting someone? His hands instinctively recoil when he touches a grey colored pencil...it's the Shredder’s color. Mikey looks at the pencil sadly, Shredder is technically his family but it just doesn't seem right...imagining Shredder smiling with the rest of them is just <em> wrong </em>. Mikey then grabs for a light green pencil and starts to draw his actual relative...his Gramp Gramp. He didn't know him, none of his brothers did but that just feels better than drawing that monster. Mikey struggles when drawing his face, he only saw him as a spirit..but he tries to give him a smile. Its the best can think of for him… Gramps should be happy. He was freed from the Shredder, found his daughter, and finally moved on. Mikey then Flips the drawing over, he usually names his drawings. On the one for Gram Gram he wrote “For Gram Gram”, this one is different though. This drawing isn't for her, or himself or anyone specifically. Mikey picks up a sharp pencil and writes “For My Family”. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Based off/Inspired by a Prompt on the Risetober Event on Twitter<br/>(https://twitter.com/holymangos/status/1302971850197282816?s=20)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>